An Adventure in Space and Magic
by EmJK
Summary: An adventure to 1969 goes horribly wrong when the TARDIS crashes in a parallel universe; a universe where Hogwarts is real and functioning. But what's brought the Doctor here? And what will it take to get them home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Time isn't a straight line, it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cause that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing."  
The Doctor pointed towards the scanner, now broadcasting their flight path.  
Amy leaned over to get a closer look. "Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" she questioned.  
"Because," the Doctor replied boisterously, "that's not where we're going."  
Rory had had enough of the small talk. "So where _are_ we going?" He asked, looking to River as if she could provide some assistance.  
"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Dr Song, back to prison. Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in-"  
Suddenly, a loud, screeching noise filled the TARDIS, followed by an enormous crash.  
"Doctor?" Amy questioned, being helped to her feet by Rory. "What was that?"  
For the first time in a very long while, the Doctor seemed bewildered. "I-I have no idea. We seem to have landed." He broke into a grin. "Let's go have a look, shall we?"  
River turned to him, blocking his path to the TARDIS exit. "Doctor, it's not safe."  
"And when has that ever stopped us before?"  
River ignored his flirting. "From what I can tell, this is an entirely new race. New species. Very well-hidden and completely blocked from the outside worlds. Which means-"  
The Doctor interrupted her. "Which means it's very unlikely we came here by chance. Which means it's very likely we didn't come by chance. Which means somebody called us. Somebody needs us. And I'm not going to leave before finding out who that somebody is."  
River could tell the battle was lost. She quickly strode out of the way, allowing the Doctor to pass through to the TARDIS doors. "Isn't he just a nightmare sometimes?" she whispered to Amy.  
"Oh, you don't know the half of it."  
The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors, a familiar surge of excitement rushing in him. Would his gaze fall upon the noodle-like mouths of the Ood? The horrid, black capes of the Headless Monks? The large, glass cage of the face of Bo?  
With a final breath, he opened his eyes and saw-  
A pudgy boy, about the age of 14, flourishing a small wooden stick towards the police box. "S-stay w-where you ar-re! I-I'm armed!"  
Excited, amused, and a touch befuddled, the Doctor whipped out his screwdriver, quickly examining the boy at arm's length. With a quick tug, he brought it back into view to examine the data.  
"Longbottom!" A shrill command echoed from a few paces away. "Longbottom, get away! Get away from there!"  
Inside the TARDIS, Amy whipped around faster than possible, turning to look at River. "Did she just say Longbottom? Like, Neville Longbottom?" River hesitated for a second, before giving a brief nod.  
"I believe she did."  
"Rory! Oi, Rory! Look! It's Professor McGonagall! Ah!" She began jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitement.  
"B-but that's not possible. They're stories. You're a story!" Rory exclaimed, gesturing towards Neville in awe.  
"Rory, shut up, shut up! We're here. Blimey! We're at Hogwarts!"

They're at Hogwarts omg WHO COULD HAVE ENVISIONED THIS

not like it's in the description or anything haha

no way

Please please review yo 3


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor. A word?" River demanded impatiently.  
"Yes, yes, in a minute." The Doctor was fixated intently on the boy, who seemed torn between standing his ground and running away with all of his might. "Now, you look like an ordinary boy." He rubbed Longbottom's hair and sniffed his fingers. "Ordinary hair," he opened the stock-still boy's mouth, "ordinary teeth, ordinary size; a bit pudgy, I suppose. And yet there's something not quite normal about you. Not normal at all..."  
"Doctor! A word?"  
"In a mo-"  
"Now." There was no mistaking the finality in River's tone.  
"Just a moment there, lad." He turned and strode across the room, back to his companions. "What?"  
"Doctor, how is this possible? He's a story. She's a story. This is all a story!"  
"We're all stories in the end-"  
"Doctor! Listen to me! None of this is possible. JK Rowling wrote this book thirteen years back- and we've gone in. How is that even mildly plausible?!"  
"It's not! At least, I hope it's not." He strode casually back over to the boy, now being pulled back by Professor McGonagall. "You, son, what's your name?"  
"N-Neville Longbottom, sir."  
"Well, then, Neville Longbottom, I have a question for you."  
Neville seemed as if he was on the verge of crying. Or passing out. Or perhaps both.  
"Y-yes, sir?"  
However, before the Doctor could demand his question, Minerva McGonagall interrupted him.  
"Longbottom, back to your dormitory! And bring all your pesky friends with you,"  
Neville seemed to have no intention of leaving, nor the other tens of students clustered behind him.  
Amy looked to the Doctor, a jolly grin now plastered on his face, "You heard the Professor! Off you pop, you lot!"  
The students immediately rushed away as fast as their legs would get them, allowing the Doctor and his companions a few moments alone with the Vice-Headmistress of Hogwarts.  
"You four, please, come with me. We have much to discuss with the Headmaster." Professor McGonagall seemed beyond confused; for one of the first times, she had no idea what she was to do.  
"Off to see the Headmaster?" The Doctor whipped his head around to view Amy, now shaking in ecstasy. His smile became even larger at the sight of her. "I assume you mean Professor Dumbledore?"  
Minerva seemed even more ruffled. "How...?"  
"I'm an old friend," explained the Doctor, with a wink back to his companions.  
"Oh my God. Oh. My. God. We're going to see Professor Dumbledore. I am going to go see the Professor of Hogwarts. Oh. My. God." Without a pause, she grabbed Rory's hand and hopped out of the TARDIS, landing on the soft grass below them, "I'll lead the way."  
With a knowing smile, the Doctor followed after the two lovebirds nearly skipping towards Hogwarts castle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Enter, Professor," called Professor Dumbledore, his voice as hoarse as Amy had imagined.  
"Did you know that J.K. Rowling named Dumbedore after the old English word for bumblebee?" Amy demanded to Rory happily.  
The Doctor cut in, "I did. In fact, I was there. Actually, it was my suggestion. Just in case you were wondering."  
River rolled her eyes, "No one cares. You do realize that, don't you?"  
The Doctor merely ignored her.  
Professor McGonagall lightly opened the wooden doors to the Headmaster's office, her hands trembling a bit as she ushered the unexpected visitors in.  
"Ah, and what have you brought for me today?" Albus' face cracked into a small grin.  
"That's definitely Richard Harris, not Michael Gambon. They got it right the second time, I suppose." Amy whispered hurriedly to Rory. He nodded curtly once, seeming a bit out of it.  
"Well, hello, you must be the Headmaster," The Doctor picked up a small, spindly creature from Dumbledore's desk and examined it at close range with his sonic screwdriver, though it quickly scurried from his hand, "I'm the Doctor. Pleasure to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about you. Particularly from this one," he gestured towards Amy with his screwdriver, evidently about to begin a rant, "Women, eh?-"  
River interrupted him quickly, "From what I can tell, we were brought here because you're in need of assistance. And we're here to offer that assistance."  
"Yes, you see, we're from a special Ministry task force. I'm, code-name, the Doctor, and here are my companions; the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs. Robinson."  
River turned to him fondly. "I hate you."  
"No, you don't." He smiled, and began turning in circles, examining everything at arm's reach with his screwdriver. He began mumbling incoherently to himself, though Rory was able to make out a few words here and there,  
"Must be some sort of parallel universe...1987? That can't be right...Talking portraits?...Someone's certainly gone to a pain completing every last detail of this...Fawkes? Is that you?..."  
McGonagall coughed loudly, evidently trying to redirect the Doctor's attention.  
It did the trick. He snapped out of his confused reveries and turned back to the Headmaster, who now wore a look of amusement upon his old and wrinkled face.  
Before either one could begin speaking, there was a loud knock on the door.  
"Come in," the commanding and ancient voice of Dumbledore chimed.  
The wooden frame suddenly shot open, revealing an enraged Severus Snape clutching Harry Potter by the sleeve.  
And it was then that the Doctor knew. Knew what had brought them here, why they were at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry- a feat that should've been completely impossible.  
Because it was right, at that moment, that he noticed it.  
Harry Potter had Amy Pond's eyes.


End file.
